Buster wolves
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: cloud and zack escape soldier, becoming the buster wolves merc team, how do things go down after that? Thats the story. ZackXAerith, cause the hero deserves his happy ending, CloudXTifa, cause i like it. on hold for now
1. Prolouge

First non-naruto fic, my take on what if Zack survived escaping SOLDIER

* * *

Buster wolves

Prologue

They had become legend, a ninja and two former soldier members, mercenaries who would take any job, legal or otherwise, not much was known about them, their names were, names that hundreds of years later would become so much more than a legend, they would become timeless, a story never forgotten, Cloud Strife, Zack Fair and Yuffie Kisaragi, Buster wolves.

Naturally they were nothing like the legends.

The blue uniformed warrior was not happy, he was tired, beaten, bruised, bleeding, dragging his out of it friend.

The village Kalm was up ahead, those SOLDIER members hadn't been easy to take out, he had lived, they had escaped SOLDIER.

He looked at village, half a mile away, he felt his leg give out, dropping to a knee, his blond spiky haired friend collapsing next to him, he heard voices, people lifting him, a voice, "What's your name son?"

"Zack, Zack fair."

Zack felt his consciousness leaving him, the darkness claimed him.

----

Zack awoke slowly the light making him blink rapidly, his head pounding, "Feels like i got hit by a truck."

"I did get hit by a truck."

Zack turned his head to see his best buddy in the bed next to him.

"You alright Cloud?"

The spiky haired blue uniformed soldier grinned, "I'm fine... and you're the one wrapped in bandages."

"Smart ass." Zack couldn't help but grin.

Cloud stood up, his joints popping, "We've been out about a week, i woke up yesterday."

"I should be mobile in a few days."

Cloud nodded, "I'm going to buy some sort of weapon."

"How come?"

Cloud grinned "Can't let my buddy set up his merc business without me can I?"

Zack returned the grin, "You get the supplies, i come up with a name."

"Why do i have to... oh right, your still crippled."

Cloud caught the pillow with his face.

'_Buster wolves, Sounds nice.'_

_

* * *

What do you think? reveiw  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: i have not played Crisis core, wish i had the money to buy a psp but driving lessons are expensive, top of my list though. Not as long as i would have liked but it is three in the morning and i have college in the morning, uh, later today, i put up a poll on my profile to see which story people want me to work on alongside my main story one eye of the demon, vote please, oh, and reveiw  
**

Buster Wolves

Chapter 1

The beginning of the journey

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus and take to the sky; ripples form on the water's surface the wandering soul knows no rest."

Cloud and Zack stood on the edge of Kalm; the two had stayed there for a few weeks, the news of them being a merc squad had reached the nearby chocobo ranch, they had been hired to take care of the bandit problem.

Cloud looked at Zack, "That was deeply philosophical."

Zack grinned, "Heard it one time, kinda stuck in my head."

Cloud sighed as he picked up his new sword, "Let's go."

Zack shook his head, "You're awfully happy to be about."

"I've been stuck inside a tube full of mako for four years."

Zack nodded, "True."

Zack looked at Cloud's new sword, "What's it called."

"Tsugari." He started walking; noticing Zack hadn't moved he turned, "You coming?"

Zack was staring off into the distance, towards Midgar, a look of longing in his eyes.

"What's up Zack?"

Zack looked at Cloud, "Nothing" The grin he saw on Cloud's face told him he was caught in his lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack stood facing the owner of the chocobo ranch, "You want us to take out the bandits at the edge of the desert for 2000gil?" His voice held a disbelieving tone.

The ranch owner seemed nervous facing Zack, who had the buster sword strapped to his back.

"Is that acceptable?"

Zack grinned, "Perfectly fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked to the makeshift camp, just far out enough from the desert that the Midgar Zolam couldn't get them, near enough that few would risk coming near. It was a typical bandit encampment, disorganised, cramped, dirty and smelly. The stolen Chocobo lined up and roped to a stake in the ground. Patrols were quick and mostly useless.

Cloud and Zack were laid just behind the crest of a hill not too far outside the encampment. "Right, we strike after nightfall, Cloud, you move in from the left, kill the guards as quietly as possible, take out the guys sleeping inside the tents, stop just by the fire with the logs, once the commander's tent goes up in flames, take out the guys there, most of them are likely to be drunk. Then we kill everyone else, get the Chocobo and get back to the ranch and get paid."

Cloud grinned, "Sounds fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen, Cloud Strife, former member of Shin-ra, member of the two man team know as Buster Wolves slipped past the sleeping guards, two quick swipes and their headless corpses slumped even further, the head rolling forwards, blood spurting from the bodies onto dirty gray tents.

The first sentry had a small blocky sword lodged in throat, the second was cut in half; Cloud wiped the smaller sword off on the second guard's clothes before replacing the smaller sword into the big one.

Cloud ghosted through the grimy tents picking off the bandits, utilizing skill that he had never had before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack slipped into the commander's tent, a quick slice and the man fell to the floor, his head hitting the ground, a god foot away from the body, Zack looked around before taking the 4,000gil in the chest along with the fire materia, he took a burning log from the fire and the can of petrol that sat in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud saw the flames of the tent, like a giant torch, he leapt from his hiding place the Tsugari lashing out, four men fell without heads, the smaller swords launched out mid-swing, impaling three more bandits, the back swing of the now smaller blade took out the remaining two bandits.

Zack stopped at the edge of the battle and watched as Cloud reconstructed his sword. "That's cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud and Zack walked away from the chocobo ranch, "A couple of quick kills two grand each and another two for advertising, things are good."

Zack was too lost in his thoughts to reply, _'She kept sending me letters, I need to see her, how do i get into Midgar though, the place is crawling with shin-ra grunts.'_


End file.
